Jungle of Ragna Session 3
The third session of The Jungle of Ragna Preceeded by Jungle of Ragna Session 2 Plot After a brief trek through the jungle, the party is reunited with Elmorn and discovers an unnatural clearing in the trees. The foliage is uprooted, bears large claw marks and acid burns, and Draconic text is cut into the bark of a large tree, which Phelaia translates as "Fear this fusion. Life perfected in I, Sjach the Black!" Following the trail of destruction to its source, the party comes upon the wall of Cendriane. The city is overgrown as the jungle consumes it and dead eladrin are strewn everywhere. K'Artanyik spots something written in Chachik, the Thri-kreen script, which he translates as "Death awaits inside. Beware the plants!", just as a nearby survivor's head splits open, revealing a hideous flower, as plant-like features erupt from his body. These raffles have invaded the city and nearly wiped out all the eladrin living there. After defeating the raffles at the gate, Trakas puts the head of a raffle into the bag of holding to eat later. The party then heads into the city to escape from more raffles closing on their position. After hiding in a house, the party finds a group of dead raffles, a chatkcha, and a message in Chachik, which K'Artanyik translates as "Kreen Victorious. Storm of the Searing Sands still gone." From the second story of the house, the party spies a walled estate with eladrin guards and a magical beacon. The party attempts to acrobatically take the rooftops, but after nearly loosing their balance the party decides to take the streets. Radek summons the Hand of Fate, which tells the party that they will not be attacked by raffles on their way to the estate, and that K'Artanyik's clutch is not alive withing the city. The party heads toward a beacon in the center of the city where they are rebuffed at the gate by the guards. The party attempts to diplomatically make their way into the estate, but the guards fire arrows at the party, forcing their retreat. Trakas then pulls out the raffle head to prove that they are competent raffle-killers. The guards then allow the party to enter the estate. As the party enters the estate, K'Artanyik spots a message on the gate in Chachik, which says "Haughty fey. Psychic. War is coming. New Madness!" He whispers this message to Istoniel. The guards lead the party past eladrin refugees to their leader, Marneiros Loreweaver, who is in possession of the tiefling dagger that the party has been sent to recover. Marneiros refuses to hand over the dagger, as he believes that Zangretor is the one who created the raffles at the Voice in the Darkness . Marneiros requests the party's help in an oncoming raffle siege on the estate. The party prepares for the siege by healing wounded eladrin, forging caltrops with genasi forge-master Sha-Karn, securing the gate, and spying on raffle activity, and baking a cake. The adventurers lead the defense, and secure a tenuous victory as the surviving raffles retreat back into the overgrown streets of Cendriane. Followed by Jungle of Ragna Session 4.